


CUTE DARES

by Laysa_Lespoir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Requested imagine from Tumblr, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laysa_Lespoir/pseuds/Laysa_Lespoir
Summary: Request from Tumblr: "More Haikyuu requests you say??? Well, I got you. Some Iwaizumi fluff is what my heart needs (if you write for him of course!!!)".
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/You
Kudos: 22





	CUTE DARES

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If it’s what your heart needs, then it’s what my heart provides to you~😉💖 I got inspired to write this from this: https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/851954454505728083/, and while Noya looks SO FREAKING CUTE, I could kinda imagine Mr. Iwaizumi doing this for his s/o lol💖 And somehow, Oikawa got his part too cuz… he a thirsty diva and no one can change my mind about it~😌✌ Hope you like it, lovely!!💖
> 
> Genre: Pure fluff a combustion of uwus💖
> 
> WARNINGS: None.
> 
> Word count: 0.5K (572w).

**&.**

“I bet you my favourite lunch that you can’t make Iwa-chan do something cute,” Oikawa said daringly, sitting next to you on the bench you were observing your boyfriend and his volleyball team train.

You looked at him, amused by his childish behaviour, “Why would I want _your_ favourite lunch?”

“Y/N, come one, don’t be such a boring grown up like Iwaizumi…” he whined, but then he smiled devilishly, “Or is it that you _know_ you’re gonna lose, so you don’t want to try? Ah, I can’t blame you for that. If I knew I was going to lose, I wouldn’t accept any dare. Smart girl,” he sat there, with his head held high as if he had won the best prize ever.

_Ugh_ , you hated him.

You wouldn’t normally follow him or any ideas he had, simply because you knew it made Hajime explode with annoyance, especially if Oikawa was the responsible. But you felt kind of adventurous that day, so why not give it a try?

“Fine, _diva_ , I accept your bet,” you said sitting two spots away from him, where you looked directly at where your boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime, was standing waiting for a ball.

You ignored the whining and protesting Oikawa did when you called him _‘diva’_ , smiling proud of yourself internally for upsetting him.

Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest offended and watched as you extended your arm, your thumb and index finger connected, making an ‘o’ shape. He frowned, confused at what you were doing. Then you smiled cutely and whistled in Iwa-chan’s direction.

He saw how his former teammate turned to his girlfriend –obviously having recognized her style of whistling, and rolled his eyes at her action, but instantly jogged to where she was and surprised _every_ single person in that gym who paid attention to the couple.

You smiled when he approached you, a light blush that most would blame it on the heavy training he was doing, but you knew your boyfriend; he was kind of embarrassed by what he was about to do. Yet he didn’t really care what people could say; you were his priority and he always did everything for you –mostly in private, but he had said that he didn’t mind doing cute things in public either. Not with you.

From the little ‘o’ shape your fingers were making, you watched with a smile your boyfriend come closer to you, until he kneeled in front of you and you laughed when his nose bopped through the circle, before his lips did. You bent closer and pecked his lips cutely. A lot of “ _aww_ ”s, claps and whistles were heard around, but Hajime just smiled proud of himself while he jogged back to his previous position to keep training.

Your head turned to Oikawa, who had his eyes opened wide and jaw dropped to the floor. You regretted not having a camera rolling to capture that image.

“Are you sure you follow your own advice of not making bets you’re going to lose, Tooru- _senpai_?” He grumbled at you because he knew you were just mocking him, before jogging in Hajime’s direction and complaining how he wasn’t that cute with _him_.

You laughed amused; sometimes, you wondered if you had a relationship with two guys, and not just one, because Oikawa was definitely _always_ there, in the middle of you and Iwaizumi. But it was funny, so you weren’t exactly complaining.

**&.**


End file.
